Many domestic appliances, such as built in ovens, have a need to exhaust hot gases from either the oven itself, or from around the outside of the oven. This is particularly true of ovens that are built in to a cabinet.
Such ovens can have an exhaust port, or area, that includes a baffle to direct the exhaust gases in a direction that assists in cooling the oven and is least offensive to the user. These baffles can be positioned at the bottom of the oven and, as a result, may need to support a portion of the weight of the oven.
Some exhaust baffle designs provide strength through a multitude of welds or other expensive connections. Some designs also transfer the weight of the oven through a top plate of the baffle, which can require a costly and elaborate structure to avoid unsightly distortion of the top plate.